Power Rangers: Cosmic Corps
by slimboy97
Summary: In the year 2013 an organization starts up to stop space crime and recruits one young man to assist them in their fight. But after a year of training the fight is brought to Earth and he must team up with his four untrained friends to become the Power Rangers Cosmic Corps! rated T for language violence and minor sexual content


**Power Rangers: Cosmic Corps**

**An: I do not own Power Rangers OR Saban Entertainment I only own the plot line and my characters**

Prologue: part 1

_*Third party pov*_

Joe Harrison was sitting down at his kitchen table all alone doing his homework after a strenuous day at school. The 5'9" tall teenage boy with medium muscle build short blonde hair and blue eyes paid no attention to the black car pulling up in his driveway. He just continued doing his homework until he heard a knock on his door. Hequickly sprang up from the chair and went to the door. Standing outside it was a Jamaican man standing roughly six feet tall and possessed a large stature his hair had long dread locks and his eyes were a deep brown. Joe politely opened the door.

"May I help you sir?" Joe asked examining the man standing before him

"Yes is Joe home this afternoon?" The man asked back at Joe peering inside his house.

"Well sir I'm Joe, please step inside." Joe offered stepping back allowing the man to enter. The man took a seat at the kitchen table and placed a brief case on it. "May I ask why you came to my house?" Joe questioned, taking a seat at the table as well.

"Well Joe my name is Dr. Kingsman, and I have a proposition for you." Dr. Kingsman pronounced.

"What is this proposition Dr. Kingsman?" Joe asked adjusting his red muscle shirt.

"Well I'm starting a new law enforcement agency for space criminals called Cosmic Corps." Dr. Kingsman stated showing Joe the information in the briefcase. The briefcase was full of information about space criminals it covered space empires, bounty hunters, space pirates, and the run of the mill criminal, this sparked Joe's interest so he looked further into the briefcase. He began to read about the training program that would start up after they had achieved their goal of an inaugural class of 1000 cadets. Joe then read about what the Cosmic Corps would do. The Cosmic Corps would consists of mechanics, scientists, medics, pilots, troopers, and lastly five graduating cadets would be selected to become the first Cosmic Corps power rangers. Joe slid the briefcase back over to Dr. Kingsman.

"I'm interested sir but may I have a chance to think this over?" Joe asked

"Why of course you may but I'll leave you with this Joe you're our last recruit we start if decide to join us." Dr. Kingsman replied before taking his leave.

Joe quickly called his parents after the meeting had occurred. Joe's Mom was excited for him, while Joe's dad told him he had to decide what he wanted to do by the end of the week or they were going to decide for him and it would be a no.

_Man this is going to be a tough decision_ Joe thought to himself.

_*Joe's pov*_

I woke up at 6:45 like every other morning that I had school. I flicked on my bedroom's light and dragged myself over to my dresser. I threw on a red t-shirt with the letters L.A. on it and some black jeans. I then hustled downstairs to the bathroom, quickly brushing my hair and brushing my teeth.

I hopped on my black and red motorcycle and put my helmet and riding jacket on. I then headed off to what could possibly be my last day at Aurora Hills High School. I drove slowly taking the back roads and side streets just to try to clear my head before I arrived. It didn't matter though I somehow arrived right on time and parked my bike in my spot, took off my helmet and headed into the two story brick building sighing knowing what I was about to do would be the hardest thing in my life.

I slowly dredged my way towards my locker, and put my combination in. It opened and suddenly with all the pictures staring back at me my head was filled with memories. First was the end of summer bonfire a matter of weeks ago, then the trip to the amusement park, and lastly when Kiana and I had an actual date and took photo booth pictures together like dorks. I took the last picture down and put it in my jacket pocket. I then headed for my first class of the day.

I walked into my math class and sat down next to my friend Jeremy. The 5'10" football player with pale skin medium muscle build buzz cut hair and blue eyes was wearing a green sweat shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey man we need to talk after class." I told him.

"Yeah sure." He replied, and then began to do his math work.

Class seemed to drag on for an eternity. I sat quietly and did my math work with ease not needing any help at all. I kept waiting for the bell to ring and when it finally did I gulped for air.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jeremy asked me.

"Well Jeremy, a man came to my house yesterday and offered me a chance to go to a space academy for space law enforcement and I'm considering it I'm just wanting my friend's opinions first." I told him.

"Dude that's fucking awesome you should totally do it!" Jeremy exclaimed high fiving me, making my decision a little easier. I quick bro hugged him and then walked away.

I had free period next block so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I took out my phone and texted Antonio, and Danielle telling them to meet me in the commons. I walked down the grey area with couches and chairs known as the commons and waited for them to arrive.

After waiting fifteen minutes Antonio and Danielle showed up, Antonio walked in standing at 5'11" tall with a medium muscle build and Mexican skin, with short black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and black sweat pants, Danielle followed standing at 5'8" tall with a slender body build long brunette hair and icy blue eyes, she wore blue skinny jeans and a yellow blouse.

"Joe what is you want?" Antonio asked sitting down on the couch. Danielle sat down next to him.

"Yeah what do you want Joe?" Danielle questioned.

I pulled up a chair next to them, and sighed heavily. I didn't want to upset them with what I was about to tell them. "Well guys I want your opinion on something, I got offered to go to an academy for space law enforcement and want to know if you guys think I should go." I asked them.

"Well it's up to you man if you really want to then go for it." Antonio answered.

"I'll miss you a ton but I agree with Antonio you should go if you really want to." Danielle replied, she then got up and hugged me before quickly walking away. Antonio shook my hand and then ran after Danielle. Three down one to go I thought to myself and the last one would be the hardest I thought pulling out the roll of photos of me and Kiana.

Third through Fifth block took forever to get through. Which I wasn't complaining about knowing what I would have to do in a matter of an hour after school ended. I just went through the motions during band class the last block of the day. I played my guitar and didn't talk at all only occasionally glancing at Kiana then back at my music. But soon the bell rang and I walked up to her handing her the photos.

"Why are you giving these to me I said you could keep them silly." She said looking at me because she was only 5'7" but her green eyes burned into me I couldn't look at her tan Mediterranean skin and flowing black hair any longer, I looked at the ground.

"I… I don't need them anymore." I told her tears forming in my eyes. She put them in her hand and clasped them and started to walk away. "Wait!" I called after her.

"Why?" She asked staring at me in her pink sweater and black leggings.

"I would keep them if it wasn't for the circumstances." I stuttered choking on my own breath.

"What circumstances?" She questioned.

"I've been offered an opportunity to go to a space academy for space law enforcement and I have to leave Earth for a year and I want you to have something to remember me by unless you don't want me to go." I explained to her.

"Joe it's really sweet of you and, you should go I mean what's one year." She replied to me holding my hand.

"Hey stop by my house later tonight before I leave, tell Antonio Jeremy and Danielle too." I told her before I hopped on my bike and rode home.

I walked into my house and my parents and Dr. Kingsman were already sitting at the table talking about me. I sat down next to my dad and everyone was dead silent.

"Dr. Kingsman I've made up my mind." I announced in front of all three of them.

"Really in only one day?" Dr. Kingsman asked.

"Yes I've decide that after my friends come over in a little bit to send me off I'm going to join the Cosmic Corps." I exclaimed proudly. My parents both got up and hugged me before telling me to go back my bags.

I walked up to my room and pulled out my large duffle bag and began packing it. I filled it up with my shirts which surprisingly only consisted of the color red. I filled it up all the way then made my way downstairs where my family and my four best friends were waiting for me along with Dr. Kingsman.

I hugged each and everyone one of my friends and then my parents. I started tearing up afterwards.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much." I stated while crying, standing next to Dr. Kingsman.

"Awe man this doesn't make me a pussy alright." Jeremy stated as he started to cry.

"Good luck man promise to kick some space crime booty for me." Antonio said starting to cry as well.

"Joe I'm gonna miss you so much." Danielle said hugging me tightly and crying.

My parents started to cry and hugged me. "My baby boy is leaving me." My mom sobbed. "Son just promise you'll make us proud." My dad said.

"Hey remember it's just one year." Kiana said squeezing me with a hug. I just held her not wanting to leave her.

"One year then I'll be back on earth I promise." I told them all before I walked away with Dr. Kingsman and got in the black car and drove away to start my training as a member of the Cosmic Corps.

To Be Continued….

Next time on Power Rangers: Cosmic Force

_*Joe's POV*_

I walked into my dorm hall after exiting the space shuttle and going onto the gigantic space station when I signed up I had no idea I would be training in space. I walked into my room and noticed someone was already there.

"Hi I'm Isaac McAllister." The 6'0" tall pale boy with purple eyes and curly black hair told me he was wearing the same black cadet uniform that I was with purple trim instead of red.

"I'm Joe Harrison." I said but before I could even shake the guy's hand an announcement came over the intercom system. All cadets report to the main room immediately it blared, and with that Isaac and I headed the main all to hear what was going on.

So that was the first part of the prologue hoped you enjoyed if you did enjoy or want to critique it just review the chapter or pm me.


End file.
